My parents' conversation with the police
Cast My Mom and Cheri-Susan My Dad-Alan Police Officer and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Gelman-Joey Gelman's dad-Simon Warden-Lee Me-Steven My sister (Molly)-Salli My brother (Jonah)-Brian Charlie-Ivy Plot This happens right after Gelman made grounded videos out of me. Transcript My Mom: Officer, what's the meaning of sending our son to an insane hospital? Police Officer: Because he acted up for no reason. My Dad: That's not true. Tell me what you did to our son. Police Officer: Okay okay, Fluttershy106's parents. I took him there because he went crazy after Gelman made grounded videos out of him. My Mom: But Officer, it's not his fault. He has autism and that's not something he can control. Police Officer: If he had told me he had autism, none of this would have happened. (in the insane hospital) Me: Man, I can't believe I got sent here. If I had told the police officer my disability, I wouldn't have been taken here. (later, my phone rings) Me: Who could that be? Principal Prickly: Fluttershy106, I'm here to tell you that I'm back in business while you're in the insane hospital. Me: But Principal Prickly, it was Gelman's fault, not mine. I should have told the police officer I had autism. Principal Prickly: That's right. Your parents have already sorted the whole situation out. Warden: Fluttershy106, there are no cell phones allowed at the insane hospital! Me: But sir, it's not my fault. Also, I have autism and it really makes me mad if someone makes grounded videos out of me, including Gelman. Warden: Then how did you get sent here? Me: Gelman made a grounded video out of me and I tried to attack him, but a police officer took me here. If I had told him my disability, he would have let it go. (meanwhile at my house) Molly: I miss my big brother. Jonah: I agree. (later in New York, my cousin is feeling sad) Cheri: Where's our babysitter? Charlie: I don't know. (back at the school with Principal Prickly and my parents) Principal Prickly: So parents of Fluttershy106, why did you come here? My Mom: Our son is innocent. He has autism. My Dad: He has nothing to do with the situation. Me: I heard that. My Mom: Son, I'm glad you're back. Did they let you out early? Me: Yes, they did. Also, the insane hospital was next to the Third Street School. My Dad: Not only we were worried about you but also your siblings and your cousins were worried as well. Me: If I had only told the police officer my disability, none of this would have happened. My Mom: That's true. (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, you're lucky the family of Fluttershy106 aren't here to scold you but we just got a call from his parents that you got their son sent to the insane hospital! Is this true? Gelman: Yes it is, and I didn't know he had autism. Gelman's dad: That still doesn't give you the right to cyberbully autistic people! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now while I write an apology letter to the Third Street School! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff